A Shop Full Of Tulips
by HypocriticalPost-Teen
Summary: Abel wasn't sure what to do about the new regular in his flower shop. He did not understand the man and said man did not understand him. Also, he just bought funeral flowers for his girlfriend. It wasn't his fault. Still, wasn't a bouquet twice a week a bit too much? Not that Abel cared. He just wanted to do his business in peace. If it weren't for that Spaniard. /NedSpa


"Five Euro, please", Abel said eyeing the man in front of him with suspicion.  
That man had been coming here twice a week for the past month and every time he would buy a bouquet. Each time the flowers would be solely one kind although different sort. Maybe his girlfriend was picky about that? In this past month Abel had found out three things about the man one way or another.

One: He lived in the flat above the shop.

Two: He seemed to have a constant cold.

And three: Abel was fairly sure he did not understand a single word of Dutch and his English was way below average as well.

At least he has the brainpower to read the digits on the pay machine and soon Abel found himself five Euro richer and a few flowers poorer.

"_¡__Gracias, Gracias_!", the man beamed at him with far too much enthusiasm and left in a hurry.

Abel stood in wonder. Either the young man had angered the girlfriend, or he simply was very much in love.  
Perhaps, the former would be the case next time. He bought white lilies.

The flower shop hadn't been a dream of Abel, but he liked it nonetheless.  
As young man he somehow developed the ability to keep every kind of greenery alive while pot plants of others tended to die, sometimes the most curious of deaths. In the end he made his talent his profession. It still was something his sister teased him about at times. At the moment she studied to become a teacher in Brussels. Physics and art or something, if he remembered correctly.  
They hadn't spoken too much with each other these days, although the distance hadn't altered their relationship by much.

It was another one of these rainy days that had no intention to pass the next Thursday and Abel was satisfied with spending the day musing until his newly gained regular came in. He appeared soaked to the skin. Some people were too dense to notice that in Amsterdam, you shouldn't walk anywhere without an umbrella, especially in April.  
The dripping man promptly approached the flowers in determination, pointing on yellow roses. Abel only shook his head in resignation but complied in taking five of them out, he had long since given up on talking the man out of anything. The first and only attempt so far had ended in the Spaniard wildly gesticulating and shouting in rapid Spanish. He never tried again after that.  
He gestured towards the counter and the slightly shorter man followed him, leaving a trail of water on the floor. Abel rolled his eyes, yet he didn't comment on it, there was no hope of him understanding anyway.  
As he wrapped the flowers up slowly and carefully he sensed the others stare on his hands. Abel looked up and directly into the other's eyes.

"Is something wrong?" he asked slowly in English.

"_¿qué?_" The man looked up, taken off-guard.  
His brown locks were dripping all over the floor while he stared then, he sneezed.  
Abel rolled his eyes although, he didn't ask again. There was no sense in that. He put the roses aside and then motioned the man to wait, trying to explain with his hands. To be cautious, he took the bouquet with him.  
He returned a moment later with a towel and threw it in the Spaniards face.

"Here" he told him in English.

"Return it later." he added, the other however, was staring at him in confusion shrugging and not understanding Abels kind intentions. With an exasperated sigh he put the flowers down, took the towel and put it on the Spaniards head. Realization dawned upon his face and he grinned, finally using the piece of cloth.

"_¡Muchas gracias!_" he said and then sneezed, again and again as his eyes teared up.

"Pay?" he asked, his voice sounding even more nasal than before.

"Seven Euro and fourty-eight." he deadpanned but glanced at the man carefully. The cold seemed to be rather heavy. The Spaniard grinned though, put the exact amount on the counter and stretched out his right hand.

"Antonio! Antonio Fernandéz Carriedo!" the man said, toothy smile still plastered on his lips and baffling Abel for a moment before he remembered his manners.

"... Abel." he replied and shook the hand warily. Antonio seemed to be pleased by just that as he nodded, gave him the towel and left with the flowers not without calling a miffed "_¡Hasta pronto!_"

"Learn some English!" Abel called after the man but wasn't sure whether he had been heard.

The rest of the week passed in peace without another interruption by the man he now knew as Antonio. Instead he helped elderly people pick out flowers and made flower arrangements for a wedding. He had enough of roses picking his fingers for now. The weather had turned nice as well, and Abel had used the opportunity to clean all the mud his customers left away. He also had to throw out quite a number of dead potted plants that he hadn't been able to sell, two of them were still fine and he put them outside where he displayed the seasonal plants.

"_¡Hola, mi amigo!_" the voice of Antonio called through the shop even though Abel was standing close to him. He was unable to retort anything, however, since Antonio was already pointing at the sunflowers, the petite ones, holding up three fingers with his other.

"Sunflower." Abel said "It's for people you like. Friends or crush." he explained as simply as he could and Antonio grinned even though his nose was already running again.

"_¡Sí!_" he said

"That will be six Euro, please." Abel muttered, as he went back to tip it into the cash machine, and then proceeded to wrap the flowers up. Antonio held him back however.

"_¡No!_" he took one of the flowers and held it towards the confused man. In the end, as the man did not react, he grabbed Abels hand and pressed the sunflower in his palm.

"_Qué ojos más bonitos tienes._" he said cheerfully and stared at Abel who had turned to stone at the contact.

The moment was broken by another sneezing fit of Antonio. This gave Abel enough time to recollect himself.

"Are you alright?" he asked the Spaniard who had pulled out a tissue. A nod was given in reply and soon after he paid and left.  
He took only two of the flower.

Abel was a bit lost at what to do with the sunflower, balancing it between his hands until he, at last, he put it in a vase smiling to himself.

He couldn't find the phrase "Keochos mas bonitienes" on the web.

The next visit fell on a Friday. Abel was about to close up his shop for the day, when Antonio rushed in.

"Hello!" he greeted and the florist raised an eyebrow in surprise, at the English and at the person.

"Hello." Abel returned softly and sighed while Antonio eyed the flowers curiously until he held one up towards the Dutchman's nose. He needed to take a step back and gather himself.

"Lilac. For fresh love." He stated at last and Antonio chuckled, added four and went to the counter by himself. There definitely was a girlfriend. Abel tried not to ponder over the sinking feeling in his stomach nor the needles in his chest.

"Four Euro twenty five." he said, noting a certain stiffness in his own voice. Why was he acting how only an imbecile in love would? There wasn't much he knew about the Spaniard anyway and yet he had somehow developed a fondness towards the man.

Antonio, unable to perceive anything, smiled widely at him and Abel swore he noticed something fluttering within his stomach when he did. Nervously he took the money, trying to pull himself together when Antonio grabbed his hand all of sudden. An awkward jerk went through his body. The other hadn't sensed anything and just grinned eagerly.

"I studied English." Antonio revealed with uncontained excitement and Abel was wondering where the Spaniard was going with that before he hastily added:"Do you have time?"

Abel could only nod in a dumb fashion, his limbs rubber, before he was dragged off by him.

They sat down at a small bistro down the road. It was cheap and the food was also edible, or so Antonio kind of claimed. The plastic chair were too small and while Abel was used to that happening he had still grumbled under his breath. At least they were sitting outside and Antonio had agreed, after a lot of gesticulating, to store the lilac in his apartment first. Abel asked himself what it was that made the concept of flowers withering so hard to understand. Probably the language barrier. Right now Antonio was speaking rapidly, in English. The Dutchman was surprised Antonio had explained that he started learning when he came from Spain recently. Dutch also, but he claimed he was no good at it.

"So I say; sí! But he grin and shaked his head. No, he say. No job is in Spain for me and so I come here. My brother live here longer he shows me apartment." He motioned in the direction of the flower shop and grinned.

Abel couldn't help but think of him as, kind of cute? Especially the way he spoke, excited by everything and an enthusiasm in his voice that was genuine for sure. Abel himself didn't have to talk much as Antonio was doing most of it, simply adding a "mmh" or "yes" at times. He was way more interested in listening and watching. The lips moving nonstop, and how his eyes would crinkle up when he grinned. These brown locks Abel wanted to touch.

It hurt.

He wanted to grab him, kiss him, touch his eyebrows and push his fingers through the curls.  
But Antonio had a girlfriend. He probably wasn't even gay. Abel stood no chance there and the evening went on like that. They ate their food. They went home. Antonio picked up his flowers and Abel closed up the shop properly.  
They said goodbye to each other and promised to repeat the events. He knew he didn't want anything like this again.

"I might be in love."

Abel was lying on the sofa, phone in one hand and cigarette in the other. Frown on his face and looking at the withered sunflower on his couchtable he counted the ticking on the grandfather's clock in his small living room.

"Might?" the voice of his sister inquired. "So you're not sure?"

"Might."

"But you want to kiss him, or touch him or just be his friend.?"

A wave of embarrassment flooded Abel.

"The former" he muttered and took a drag of the cigarette, watching the trails of the smoke.

"Ah! Well, trial and error, if it doesn't work out it doesn't! Just ask him out!" she advised and he heard her suppressing a giggle on the other line.

"He's got a girlfriend."

"Oh."

For a moment there was silence on both sides. Abel felt like the were stones settling within his stomach. Why was he in love with that damn Spaniard, again? Or was it just a simple crush?

"I'm coming over" his sister suddenly declared and added "I'm free right now anyway and we haven't seen each other for some time now!" Abel knew protesting was futile and he sighed deepyl instead.

"Tomorrow?"

"Uhm, I might not make it, the day after tomorrow is okay?"

"Mhhh."

"I take that as a yes!" his sister cheerfully replied before she cut the connection off.

The next day lilac lay in front of his shop. It was already was no other culprit than Antonio of course, manhandling the poor plant like that. Still, why did he put it there? Maybe he misunderstood Abel yesterday? The gifted smiled nonetheless and carefully placed the flower in a vase on the counter.  
The day passed slowly and he found himself hoping that Antonio would come by. In the evening he closed the door but there had been no sign of him.

"Abel!"  
Manon came earlier than expected, enclosing he brother in a loving hug and then chiding him for not closing up the shop for her.

"I can't simply close up." He had replied and explained that if the flowers were to wither he might lose money. She had huffed but later helped out by sweeping the floor and playing shop assistant.

As it was getting later less customers came and they had more time to talk.  
"So what's he like?" she asked and he shrugged in response.

"Spaniard. Smaller than me. Brown hair."

"Now it sounds like you're advertising a stripper!" she complained but giggled anyways.

"Mh. He laughs, a lot." He paused for a moment "He doesn't speak Dutch yet, his English is horrible. I think he has a personal grudge against the English or something. He has a strong accent and he tends to forget that I'm. Not. Spanish. And he reminds me of a puppy in some aspects. When he sneezes, he bites his tongue a little bit, it always sounds stiffled." He smiled a bit and turned to Emma who gaped at him and broke out in a grin.

"Oh god! It hit you really hard, didn't it?" Abel looked away, he couldn't stand her pity.

"Ach, Abel." she said and hugged him for comfort. Neither of them had heard the door open and when they looked up they were met with a flustered Antonio.

"_¡Lo siento_!" he exclaimed and before either of them could react he was already out of the door.

"Oh!" "Damn!" They said at the same time and bolted after him. Even then, Antonio was not the fastest and the Dutchman was able to catch him before he rounded the corner. He grabbed his upper arm and turned him around. He was surprised to find tears.

"Why are you crying?" he asked and Antonio shook his head fervently, trying to struggle and muttering in Spanish. By then Emma had caught up between then and stared at both of them helplessly until realization dawned on her features.

"Shh, _cálmate_." she said in a hushing tone and smiled even when he began to what sounded like swearing. Abel noticed how flushed his cheeks were by now.

"_Soy su hermana_." She said pointing at Abel and Antonio immediately became silent and stopped struggling as well.

His mouth formed an "oh" and his cheeks reddened visibly once more. Then he started speaking rapid Spanish to which Emma seemed to reply with ease. Their expressions changed quickly as well, confusion, understanding and in the end both of them were laughing. Abel rolled his eyes in irritation.

"I'm going back to the shop" Emma declared in English and turned to Abel "He has no girlfriend. He likes you. Make up." With that she left, a weird bounce to her steps and the Dutchman was forced to face Antonio.  
They stared at each other for a moment, both equally flustered.

"Embarrassing." Antonio said eventually and gave him a hesitant smile.

Abel could not reply. He was all of sudden too aware of the stares they were getting. An uncomfortable emotion overcame him before Antonio finally threw his hands around his neck and kissed him and every doubt away. He knew his heart beat faster as he put his arms around Antonios waist and did what he realized should have happened long ago. He kissed back.  
For that moment they forgot that they were still standing at a crossroad, the staring people and the honking cars. To Abel it was perfect.

A few days later he went up to the apartment above his shop for the first time. For some reason, Abel was nervous. He tightly clasped the bouquet in his hand as he pressed the bell. A moment later, he wasn't ready for it, Antonio opened the door and smiled at him.

"_¡hola, querido!_" he gave him a quick kiss and pulled him smelled like tomatoes and southern spices inside everything decorated and full of flowers. This caused Abel to remember his present and he held it out to Antonio whose eyes widened, he took the bouquet with a wide smile and started unpacking.

"Red Tulips. For love." he explained softly while hoping for a positive reaction.

Instead Antonio started frowning and Abels heart sank. Had he gone too far with that? His heart sank to the bottom of his shoes but Antonio started sneezing. Once, twice, again, again. It didn't seem like he was able to stop and he dropped the flowers on the floor as Abel grasped his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Abel asked in worry as another sneeze broke out, the nose was starting to run as well. Antonio shook his head and Abel did the only thing that seemed sensible to him. He carried the sneezing mess into the living room and put him down on the sofa. Antonio grabbed a tissue from a big box on the table, sneezing into it forcefully. It took another five minutes for him to calm down.

"Finally" Antonio then said, red-eyed but looking better already, and peered up at Abel who looked down in befuddlement.

"I buyed flowers every day. Because I sneeze so much after moving." he clarified and grinned.  
"It was the tulips!" He chuckled apparently amused despite his still tearing eyes.

"That's why you bought all these flowers." Abel said, realizing his foolishness all of sudden.  
The constant cold when in his shop. The sneezing and fleeing. The shop was full of tulips! Antonio had been trying to find the source of his allergy!

"¡Si ! But I met you." Antonio said. "And that is the best discovery there is." He added and sealed every possible response with a kiss.  
Abel smiled into their kiss and pulled back slightly.  
"So we met each over through the flower of love." he reasoned and Antonio grinned.  
"Over a shop full of Tulips."

...

_Oh my god, this is the most sappy thing I've every written. Help me I'm a sinner. _  
_Written because my sister read some prompts to me and it's her otp. _  
_Reviews are, as always, appreciated!_

_Translations:  
_Qué ojos más bonitos tienes_ \- You have beautiful eyes  
_cálmate_\- calm down  
_Soy su hermana_\- I'm his sister_

_didn't use google translate. There might be mistakes still. All the others which aren't listed here you should get from context._


End file.
